Kagome's Suprise and Inuyasha's Birthday
by Neo Staff
Summary: OneShot What happens on Inuyasha birthday? What’s the surprise? You’ll have to read to find out! Aww ness throughout the entire fic!


**Kagome's Surprise and Inuyasha's Birthday**

**By: Neo Staff**

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never have, never will… (sigh)

Summary: What happens on Inuyasha birthday? What's the surprise? You'll have to read to find out! (AU)

"…and temperatures will be in the low high fifties low sixties area today. Rain is also expected, so make sure you have an umbrella if you go out! Back to you Shea." Concluded the news reporter and Kagome switched off the TV. It was going to rain? And on Inuyasha's birthday?

"This suck!" She suddenly said, making everyone in the room look over at her. She blushed and said, "Sorry, I was just thinking about the weather." Her mother just smiled and nodded and went back to her work.

Souta, on the other hand, grinned widely and said, "You've never been upset about the weather before. So what's the other reason? Is it your _boyfriend?_" Kagome rolled her eyes and got up, going into her room.

"That little…weasel!" She snapped out at no one. "I'm going to ring his neck one of these days!"

"Who are you talking to?" Someone asked from the doorway, making Kagome jump and turn around. "The mirror?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome squeaked out, half mad and half happy he was there. "Don't do that!" He only said, "Feh." And crossed his arms.

"I thought we were going to spend the whole day together." He finally said, looking back at her.

Kagome smiled. He looked a little hurt, probably because she had said that she would be over there in the morning to stay with him the whole day. But as it turned out her mother had needed help then she had had to stay and do her chores.

"Sorry," She said. "I kinda got held up a little." And suddenly the smile grew and she flung herself into his arms. "Happy birthday!" She whispered into his ear.

He smiled, knowing she couldn't see, and hugged her back. He loved moments like this, when no one was around and he could just be…affectionate to Kagome without being embarrassed. He rubbed small circles on her back and was just about to say something when there was suddenly a sound of disgust form behind him.

"Ewww, mom, sis and Inuyasha are being icky!" He called down the stairs.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kagome screamed and tried to get around Inuyasha, but she was held back by him and Souta got away.

"You're no fun." She pouted.

Inuyasha only laughed and took her hand, leading them to the door. As they grabbed jackets Kagome told her family where she would be all day and they left.

"So…" Inuyasha started as Kagome took the lead. "Where are we going?" But she only smiled and didn't reply, instead going a little faster. "Come on!" He said, his temper, growing. "Tell me!"

"No!" She called and started to run. Though Inuyasha was one of the best runners at their school, so was she. A moment after they started to run, she turned a corner and entered a building, Inuyasha going in seconds later.

"Come on Kagome, slow down!" He yelled, the sound echoing slightly off of the walls. But he didn't get a reply again but it didn't matter, he had just seen her go through another door so he followed.

The sound that greeted him a moment after he stepped out onto the stage behind the door was tremendous.

"Happy birthday Inuyasha!" Everyone screamed, and he turned around to leave, but found himself face to face with Kagome.

"You set this all up, didn't you?" He asked, trying not to smile. But when she did and nodded, he couldn't help it. Gathering her up in his arms, he gave her a passionate kiss, everyone cheering again.

"Come on," Kagome said. "You've got presents to open." And she led him over to the microphone that was in the middle of the stage.

"Everyone," she started and they all got quiet. "Today is a very special day." She smiled at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha's birthday!" Cheering came and when it was again quiet she continued. "And we should all be very thankful to him. This is his special day, and his special day alone. He could have chosen to stay alone and celebrate himself, but he didn't. He decided to spend it with us, his family and friends, having fun." The smile grew and she said, "And besides, Inuyasha _never _likes to be alone." Laughter came and Kagome continued again. "And, since I am a very nice girlfriend, I um…" she blushed a little. "I wrote a song for him."

"Well, you are a singer!" Someone in the audience called and the blush intensified a little.

"I'm going to kill you Souta." Kagome said, to more laughter, before she said, "But first I want to sing to Inuyasha." A chair was produced from someone off stage and Kagome took it, bring it to Inuyasha. "Sit." She said, and it seemed that Inuyasha was almost forced into the chair with how eager he was to hear Kagome sing. He loved her singing, though not as much as he loved her.

"Music please." She said, and took up the microphone that was beside her again. "This is a song called Hero." Slow, steady music came from backstage, from a hidden music class, and Kagome started to sing.

"_I was once alone,_

_Lost in this strange world of ours,_

_Until I met you._

_Since that day,_

_So very long ago,_

_You have been my life-my light-my Hero._

_Your super powers are the best,_

_They're the ones that only you can have,_

_And only we know about._

_You can light up my life,_

_When there is only darkness in it,_

_Because you are me love-my day-my Hero._

_We seem like opposites at times,_

_Sometimes fighting and sometimes sleeping in each others arms,_

_But we are meant for each other._

_You know everything about me,_

_Every secret thought I have,_

_You know me since you are my world-my only one-my Hero._

_I was once alone,_

_Lost in this strange world of ours,_

_Until I met you._

_Since that day,_

_So very long ago,_

_You have been my life-my light-my Hero._

_I can't get you out of my head,_

_But I'm not complaining,_

_Because then you're always with me._

_My life is yours,_

_Heart, soul, body all belong to you,_

_For you are my heart-my soul-my Hero._

_I was once alone,_

_Lost in this strange world of ours,_

_Until I met you._

_Since that day,_

_So very long ago,_

_You have been my life-my light-my Hero."_

Then, spoken she said, as the music died away, "I'm your Goddess and you're my Hero."

For only a spilt second there was silence, in which Kagome and Inuyasha shared a knowing stare. And then there was an uproar of applause and approval to the song. A few eyes were even a little teary, remembering when they to had been that in love.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said, meeting her eyes again. "Can we leave?" Not really understanding why he wanted to, but knowing it was his birthday and that he was going to get his way, she shortly explained that they needed to go out, that Inuyasha was being stubborn and that they would be back a little later.

"Come on," Inuyasha said, grabbing her hand and running out of the building, headed for their tree house they had made a while ago. It was their secret place, the place they went to get away from everyone but each other.

"Why are we here?" Kagome asked as she flipped the door back into place and turned around to Inuyasha again. But she was enchanted at once by the sight that greeted her. Inuyasha was lighting candles that were placed everywhere, and a soft fragrance of wildflowers and something else that Kagome didn't know the name of drifted the air. It might not have really been much, but it was the most romantic thing Inuyasha had ever done.

"Oh Inuyasha." She said, looking at him and he smiled. "But this is what I was supposed to do for you today."

He only kept smiling and said, pointing to a chair, "Sit down please."

Hesitant, but doing as he asked, she did and was about to say something when he put his hand over her mouth.

"My turn to talk." He said. "So shh." She nodded and he removed his hand, taking hers instead.

"We've been together a long time." He said, and her heart beat faster. "And I feel like I've known you all of my life now, and I love you so much." He smiled a little. "But I want more. I want you to really be with me for the rest of our lives. We already know that we love each other, that we want to be with each other. My parent love you, yours love me so that's over with." He took a deep breath to steady himself, and said, "Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me and become Mrs. Miniroshine Kagome?" He held up a ring, so shiny and beautiful it caught the light easily.

She was in a state of shock. He had just asked her to marry him…and she was just sitting there like a lump!

"Yes," she said. "Yes, I'd love to marry you!" And she pushed herself forward, catching him in a kiss and almost pushing him back.

"I love you," he said, placing the ring onto her finger.

"I love you to." She said, looking at it. "Beautiful." She said, and smiled up at him. He nodded and got up, helping her up to.

"We should go back before they start to worry." He said, watching her since she wasn't moving towards the door. "Koibito?" He asked, using his new name for her. (Beloved one)

"Inuyasha." She said. "I have one more song for you." She smiled up at him and started to sing, all the time getting closer to him.

"_Happy birthday to you,_

_My one and only love,_

_You'll always be on my mind,_

_Never out of my heart,_

_So happy birthday to you,_

_My one and only love."_

And with that sung, she kissed him, happier then she had been in her whole life long.

It never did rain.

A/N: RandR! Aww, cute! I liked the sit part, lol. By the way, these are poems that I have written, so they're mine, so stealing them! They are under copyright protection so you can get into big trouble if you do that them. Anyways, read my other fics and I love you all!

--Nene

p.s. Miniroshine is my last name, I just used it in the fic cause I couldn't think of any other one.


End file.
